


The Truth About Werewolves: A Human's Field Journal

by Omni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Folklore, Horror, Image Heavy, M/M, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Supernatural Elements, horrible handwriting, not really a normal narrative, supernatural monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omni/pseuds/Omni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pages of Stiles Stilinski's field journal, archived in digital format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Werewolves: A Human's Field Journal

**Author's Note:**

> This will update weekly, though not set day of the week (just whichever is my day off, and thus allows me the time to photograph, edit, and post everything). You can follow along here, or [on Stiles' field journal tumblr](http://thetruthaboutwerewolves.tumblr.com). 
> 
> The posts here will be VERY image-heavy, and may take a moment to fully load. Full transcriptions of the pages are available on their tumblr posts.

  



End file.
